Conventionally, in a device for displaying a stereoscopic image which can be viewed without using specialty glasses, a light separator such as a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens is disposed on a viewer side of a display panel such as a liquid-crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP). In the above configuration, the stereoscopic image is displayed through separation of light from a left-view image and light from a right-view image, which are displayed on the display panel, in order to respectively obtain left-eye and right-eye components.
FIG. 16 illustrates an overview of a conventional 3D image generation-display device for naked-eye viewing. Reference sign 1001 indicates a camera 1 (right) and a camera 2 (left) which each capture an image of a subject 1002, but from different viewpoints to one another, thus acquiring a right-view image and a left-view image respectively. In FIG. 16 reference sign 1 indicates the right-view image and reference sign 2 indicates the left-view image. Next, a format converter 1000 generates a composite image of the two viewpoint images, and an image display 1004 displays the composite image in which the left-view image and the right-view image are displayed in alternating columns. In FIG. 16 sub-pixels for viewing by the right eye are indicated by reference sign 1 and sub-pixels for viewing by the left eye are indicated by reference sign 2. The image display 1004 may for example be a PDP, and an image separator 1005 is located at a front surface of the image display 1004. The image separator 1005 is a parallax barrier which includes aperture portions and masking portions arranged in alternation. The aperture portions and the masking portions are arranged such that when a viewer is viewing from a certain position in an image viewing region 1003, a left eye of the viewer only views the left-view image and a right eye of the viewer only views the right-view image. There is a binocular disparity between left-view pixels composing the left-view image and right-view pixels composing the right-view image, such that a person perceives the left-view image and the right-view image as a stereoscopic image. When a viewer in the image viewing region 1003 positions their head at a certain position (front-view position) and the left-view image is projected into the left eye and the right-view image is projected into the right eye, the viewer is able to perceive a stereoscopic image (refer to Non-Patent Literature 1).